Studies with the beagle dog as the animal model will be conducted to ascertain the myocardial cytoprotective effects and antiarrhythemic effects of the new drug tocainide HCl (which is an orally active form of lidocaine HCl); and the rapid rewarming effects produced by a radio-frequency (RF) helical coil. Hypothermic studies (using beagle dogs) were also initiated to evaluate the effectiveness and safety of the RF coils to stimulate rewarming human hypothermia casualties.